A Ray Of Light
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: [Rayemma Week 2019] (Del 2 al 8 de junio) Para Ray, Emma era como un rayo de luz. Y para Emma, Ray era su apoyo incondicional.
1. Día 1: Mejores amigos

_**[Amigo,ga: Que tiene amistad con alguien.**_

_**Amistad: Relación entre dos o más personas basada en el aprecio mutuo y la confianza.]**_

Eso era lo que el diccionario decía, y vaya que, era de mucha ayuda. Cerró el libro, suspirando, levantando por un momento su característico fleco; era su libro número 23, a su corta edad de 6 años.

Y es que, le había llamado la atención las palabras que Emma había dicho, sobre ser amigos. Y él sólo quería cerciorarse de que la definición que él conocía, fuese la correcta. Aunque, como se dijo al principio, con sarcasmo, el diccionario era de mucha ayuda.

Decidió que los libros no iban a ser de ayuda por el momento, así que, fue a donde Emma y Norman estarían; para su sorpresa, sólo se encontró a Emma. Incluso así, decidió preguntarle a la causante de sus dudas.

-Hey Emma. – ella volteó, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Que era una corona de flores, una mal hecha, a decir verdad. - ¿Qué es para ti un amigo?

\- ¿Un amigo?

-Sí.

Ella miró un momento al cielo, volviendo a repetir la palabra, pensando. Ray la miraba en silencio, expectante; ella se levantó del pasto, con una sonrisa, poniendo aquella maltrecha corona en su cabeza, haciendo que la mirase, confundido.

-Yo creo que un amigo es alguien que se preocupa por los que quiere, los ayuda y los apoya en todo momento. Ríen y sonríen juntos cuando todos son felices, y lloran y sufren cuando todos están tristes. ¡Todo de forma desinteresada!

El asombro se reflejó en sus orbes violáceas, aunque luego fue reemplazado por indiferencia.

\- ¿Y por qué lo dices?

Ella sonrió de forma nerviosa, haciéndolo sonreír divertido internamente.

-Bueno… Eso es lo que yo creo y he visto… Norman, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

Y otra vez, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido. Golpeó suavemente su cabeza con la pasta del libro, haciéndola quejarse.

-Tonta, por supuesto que somos amigos. – ella levantó la mirada, mirándolo con curiosidad. Él sonrió levemente. - ¿Por qué eso somos, no?

\- ¡Sí! – ella sonrió, tan brillantemente. Ray en ningún momento se quitó esa corona de flores le había hecho, y tampoco se negó a ayudarla a hacer más.

Sólo por esa vez.

Y más tarde, se halló pensando en aquel recuerdo de antaño, sonriendo.


	2. Día 2: Sentimientos

¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Y por qué sólo sucedía cuando ella estaba con él? Solamente sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo, no le molestaba.

Era cálido, era suave, era dulce. Ese sentimiento que llenaba su pecho cuando el sonreía sinceramente, cuando palmeaba su cabeza, cuando le daba uno que otro golpe en la cabeza-siempre porque según él, era una descuidada y despistada-, cuando charlaban-de cosas triviales o lo que harían-, incluso las pocas veces en las que compartían un abrazo.

\- _Si yo lo abrazo en estos momentos, ¿Podré aclarar lo que me pasa?_ – pensó, mirando detenidamente a Ray, quien arreglaba la ropa de Cris y de paso, se llevaba a Cris y Jemima a desayunar.

Asintió, definitivamente lo haría.

Corrió hasta donde él estaba, abrazándolo por detrás. Cabe decir que casi lo tira, aunque él logró estabilizarse a tiempo; Emma sonrió, frotando suavemente su mejilla contra su espalda, ahí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento extraño pero agradable.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Ray, mirándola sobre su hombro, con una ceja arqueada y una pequeña, pero divertida, sonrisa en labios; Emma abrió los ojos, parpadeando, mirándolo.

Violeta y verde se encontraron.

Ella sonrió.

\- No, sólo quería comprobar algo.

Se separó de él, cargando con Cris y Jemima en sus hombros, sonriendo y riendo los tres; Ray parpadeó, confundido por lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Exactamente qué había pasado?

Yuugo se acercó a él, palmeando su hombro, con una sonrisa divertida. Ray lo observó sin entender.

\- Lo entenderás algún día. – fue lo único que dijo, para después irse en la misma dirección que Emma y sus hermanos habían tomado.

¿Qué era eso de lo que ellos sabían y él no?


	3. Día 3: Pesadillas

Estaba en un espacio en blanco, por lo que solamente podía mirar a su alrededor, con extrañeza. Comenzó a escuchar pasos, alertándolo. Haciendo que voltease a donde se escuchaban. Su ritmo cardiaco incrementó, y el dolor se extendió por su pecho.

\- Conny…

Y no sólo ella estaba frente a él, también estaban Hao, Cedi, Susan, Olivia, Michelle, y los demás niños; todos aquellos que sacrificó, con tal de proteger a Emma y Norman.

¿Cuán egoísta había sido?

Conny se acercó un paso hacia él, con un rostro inexpresivo. Como el de los demás.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ray?

El peluche de Bernie que abrazaba, cayó a un lado, siendo que la apariencia de Conny y los demás cambiase a uno cadavérico. Ray se sintió mareado.

\- ¿Por qué nos dejaste morir, Ray? – comenzaron a rodearlo. - ¿Acaso no nos querías?

\- ¡No es eso! Yo-

\- ¿Por qué nos dejaste morir, Ray? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? – preguntaron al unísono, agobiándolo. Abrumándolo. Provocándole dolor.

Haciéndolo sentir el villano de la historia. Un asesino. Porque eso fue.

Cayó de rodillas, tapándose las orejas, en un vano intento de opacar las voces de sus hermanos. El grito que quiso pegar, lo acalló en lágrimas.

Conny tomó su rostro, aterrándolo. Por las mejillas de ella corrió sangre, simulando lágrimas, mientras una leve sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios.

\- Pero si yo hubiese sido como Norman o Emma, ¿No me habrías dejado morir aun así?

Despertó de golpe, respirando de forma errática, sentándose en la cama; se pasó una mano por la cara, peinando su flequillo hacia atrás. Tragó saliva, intentando calmarse, intentando meterse a la cabeza que todo aquello sólo era un sueño.

Se levantó lo más silencioso posible, yéndose a la biblioteca. Era obvio que no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche.

**…**

El no dormir le había cobrado factura, además de las pesadillas. Pues por más que intentaba olvidarlo, más lo recordaba, haciendo que se distrajese.

Tropezó un parte de veces -a veces auxiliado por los demás, o por Yuugo o Lucas-, se le pasaron de sal algunas comidas -lo tuvieron que correr amablemente-, se cortó picando la verdura -asustó a todos al ver la sangre salir de su dedo-, y para colmo, Emma lo atrapó leyendo un libro que estaba al revés -ella simplemente lo había estado llamando casi media hora-.

¡Por Dios, aquello había sido vergonzoso! ¡Todo!

Y, por si fuera poco, Emma le había pedido ir a la biblioteca, alegando que quería hablar con él de algo sumamente importante. Obviamente quería hablar sobre todo lo que le había estado pasando en la mañana.

Supuso que era porque tenía mal aspecto. O eso quiso creer.

Llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca, suspirando. Entró, para sólo encontrar a Emma, sentada en el suelo y recargada en uno de los estantes; arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué pretendía?

\- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

\- Pienso que eso es lo de menos. – palmeó su regazo, con expresión severa. – Acuéstate.

Su corazón se agitó.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no-

\- No te estoy preguntando. Además, - se cruzó se brazos, mirándolo fijamente. – esas ojeras te delatan, Ray.

Ray le sostuvo la mirada unos minutos, los cuales parecieron casi eternos. Suspiró, rindiéndose, haciendo lo pedido por Emma.

A decir verdad, se sintió bastante cómodo. Más relajado, de verdad que estaba exhausto.

\- Entonces, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Emma comenzó a darle caricias a su cabello, pensando la manera en cómo abordar el tema. Apartó su flequillo, dejando expuesto el otro ojo.

violeta y verde se encontraron.

\- ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

Él no apartó la mirada. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse invadido… como si esos ojos pudiesen ver a través suyo.

\- … Sí.

\- … ¿Fue sobre Conny y los demás?

\- Sí… Yo fui egoísta.

_Tal vez, sigo siendo egoísta._

\- Por mi culpa… Ellos murieron por mi deseo egoísta de mantenerte a ti y a Norman con vida.

_Aunque fallé intentando proteger a Norman. Y tal vez, contigo igual. Después de todo, todavía sigo recordando cuando Lewis te atravesó, y cosas peores…_

\- Lo sé. – dijo, parando por un momento sus caricias. No sabía como sentirse sobre su respuesta. – Pero sé, que el sacrificio de Conny y los demás, no fueron en vano… Yo sé, que Conny hubiese querido vernos bien. No dejes que esto te atormente. – volvió a acariciar su cabeza, con una sonrisa conciliadora. Ray sentía sus ojos escocerle. – Sé que es fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero, puedes intentarlo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, Emma siguió acariciando sus cabellos, reconfortándolo.

\- ¿Ellos no me odian, Emma?

\- Nadie lo hace, realmente. Todos te queremos, Ray.

Y sin más, él rompió en llanto, siendo consolado por Emma. Y desde ese día, las pesadillas dejaron de aquejarlo.


	4. Día 4: Determinación

\- Te dejaré tomar la iniciativa. – le dijo Emma, con una sonrisa, sentada en el sofá a Ray, quien venía saliendo de la cocina.

¿Tengo que decir que ya eran adultos, estaban casado y en el mundo humano? No, gracias. Porque son demasiados detalles.

El caso es, que Ray miró a Emma, con extrañeza. ¿A qué venía todo eso que ella decía? Lo averiguaría en ese instante.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Mmm... Sedúceme. – resumió con sencillez, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, con una sonrisa pícara. El rojo arribó a las mejillas de Ray.

\- ¿Qué yo haga qué?

\- Ya lo escuchaste. Quieres algo, ven y tómalo. – dijo lo último, con voz sugerente. Ray tragó saliva, sintiendo sus mejillas arder más; Emma se recargó en el sofá, sonriéndole, incitándolo.

¿De verdad lo haría? ¿Él?

Si los demás supieran de su situación, se reirían de él. Más Norman.

Aunque, en cierta forma, sonaba tentador, pues era Emma la que siempre tenía la iniciativa. Sea en los besos o a la hora de hacerlo.

_¿Por qué no?_, se dijo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

Sólo podemos decir que a Emma le costó caminar casi por dos semanas, y Ray estaba lleno de marcas de rasguños, chupetones y mordidas. ¿Qué tanto hicieron? Nunca lo sabremos... O tal vez sí.

Pero eso, es otra historia.


	5. Día 5: Cielo

Mirar el cielo desde que salieron de Grace Field, era distinto a mirarlo cuando estaban allá. Tal vez por la sensación de libertad y el ya no vivir una mentira; todavía quedaba regresar por Phil y los demás, eso claro estaba.

Pero por este momento, se permitiría respirar el aire que le brindaba la libertad. Un nuevo comienzo.

Aunque también, todavía seguían siendo vulnerables. Ella y Ray se fortalecerían con tal de proteger a su familia, como Norman también hubiera querido.

Salió de sus nostálgicos y melancólicos pensamientos al desviar su mirada por un momento hacia Ray, con quien hace unos minutos hablaba antes de quedar en silencio; no pudo evitar apreciar el cómo las estrellas se reflejaban en sus orbes oscuras, llamándole la atención por un instante.

Algo que Ray notó, pero no quiso decir.

Pues la luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor, siendo hermosa.

-La luna es hermosa hoy, ¿verdad, Emma?

La pelirroja salió de golpe de su ensoñación, apartando rápidamente sus ojos de los de Ray, mirando la luna; ignorando lo caliente de sus mejillas y oreja. Aunque luego pareció calmarse su rubor al notar lo que Ray estaba diciendo.

Pues en efecto, la luna estaba hermosa. Y el verla, le daba cierta paz y fascinación.

Como estar al lado de Ray.

-La luna se parece a ti, Ray. – le dijo, con su característica sonrisa y ánimo. El aludido la miró de reojo, curioso, esperando en silencio a que ella continuase. – Porque únicamente aparece en las noches, y es ahí podemos apreciar su belleza. Sin importar que sea luna nueva, cuarto menguante, cuarto creciente o luna llena… Y aunque en el día no podamos verla o apreciarla, sabemos que está ahí.

\- ¿En serio piensas eso?

-Lo creo, y sí. – le sonrió.

Ray fijó su mirada al cielo, concentrándose nuevamente en el astro. Las palabras de Emma le habían traído calma y un nuevo concepto de él mismo. Al menos, para ya no despreciarse tanto.

-Ya veo… Entonces tú eres como el sol.

\- ¿El sol?

-Sí… Demasiado brillante, cegador, y en algún punto, molesto. – ella estaba por reclamar, cuando él le sonrió de medio lado, mirándola. – Pero también, cálido y reconfortante, que igual y sirve de guía.

No supo que decir o qué pensar. Igualmente, la mirada de Ray, no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-Ehhh, yo…

-Ve a dormir, me quedaré un rato aquí. – le ordenó, dándole un golpe suave en su cabeza. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, para después mirarlo. Él le sonrió de medio lado. – Estaré bien.

Ella suspiró, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo… Pero luego haré yo el turno.

-Como gustes.

Y finalmente en la soledad, Ray se quedó mirando la luna. Por un momento Ray creyó en lo que había leído sobre Natsume Souseki, una manera sutil de decirle _**"Te amo"**_ a una mujer; suspiró, poniendo una mano en su cara, para después sonreír.

¿Y qué esperaba él? Emma era despistada en ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras que Emma, se ruborizaba al caer en cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Ray respecto a la luna. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, deseando que ese rubor se fuera.

Eran un par de tontos.


	6. Día 6: Estaciones

Ella era otoño, pensó Ray al verla correr por el bosque bajo la lluvia de hojas otoñales cayendo; no sabía qué lo había llevado a esa conclusión.

Tal vez por lo nostálgico del ambiente, por el color de las hojas y su cabello o por lo melancólica que a veces resultaba ser. Con sus pensamientos o sonrisas, claro está.

No lo sabía; pero luego se vio contagiado de él, cuando ella con una sonrisa, lo arrastró con ella a un montículo de hojas que había formado mientras el estaba en sus pensamientos. Rió a la par que ella, rodeados de hojas otoñales tanto en su ropa, cabello como a su alrededor.

Y cuando Emma se disponía a hacer otra vez el montículo, él la detuvo sosteniendo su mano, haciéndola voltear con una sonrisa, pero interrogante en sus orbes esmeralda.

-Te quiero, Emma.

Él sabía que ella pensaría que se trataba de un "Te quiero" de esos que se dicen los amigos o hermanos. Lo sabía.

\- ¡Yo también te quiero, Ray! ¡Mucho!

Y no le importaba que ella no le correspondiese como desearía, con tenerla a su lado siendo ella, se daría por bien servido. Así que, sólo le sonrió y se dispuso a soltarla. Yendo a ayudarle para rehacer el montículo.

Definitivamente, otoño era una estación melancólica. Ideal para sentimientos, no correspondidos.


	7. Día 7: Libre

-Ray, nos vamos a casar. Y no te estoy preguntando, ni necesito tú consentimiento, nos casaremos aquí y ahora. – afirmó Emma con semblante serio y decidido. Ray la miró con sorpresa, algo de miedo y ruborizado.

Y lo único que pudo decir fue:

\- ¿Qué?

Norman miró divertido a ambos al igual que Mujika y Sonju. Todos sabían los sentimientos que ambos se venían profesando desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Norman terminó por aceptar que su tiempo con Emma había terminado, y en muestra de amor verdadero, la dejó ser feliz con quien sí la merecía, su mejor amigo; Mujika y Sonju en cambio, lo veían venir, por la manera en la que ambos se preocupaban por el otro, la manera en la que se trataban y el cómo se cuidaban.

-Lo que escuchaste, nos vamos a casar.

-Pero yo… - no terminó de hablar, pues Emma lo cargó al estilo nupcial, avergonzándolo y sacando las risitas de los demás. - ¡EMMA!

-Vamos Ray, no te hagas el difícil. Sé que tú querías que esto pasara. – bromeó Norman, sonriente. Ray lo miró mal. – Además, todos sabemos que sería ella quien te pidiese matrimonio.

\- ¡Deberías apoyarme y no alentarla, emperador!

Norman sólo sonrió _"inocente"_.

\- ¡Vamos Ray, la boda no se va a hacer sola! – le dijo Emma, comenzando a correr con el en brazos. Él no tuvo opción más que agarrarse de ella y quejarse.

Habían pasado unos 4 años desde que los tres decidieron quedarse en el mundo de los demonios, siendo que sus demás hermanos fuesen al mundo humano, por petición de los tres; siendo en ese tiempo, que ayudasen a los nuevos reyes del mundo, Sonju y Mujika. Además, de que estos dos eran una pareja oficialmente.

Y sería Mujika la encargada de casarlos.

Cuando le pusieron la corona de flores junto al velo, no supo si debía tomarse en serio lo que Emma le habría dicho o pensar que era una broma de mal gusto; Norman fue quien lo entregó al improvisado altar, donde Emma, Mujika y Sonju le esperaban.

Sonju contuvo su risa al igual que Norman. Mujika y Emma le recibieron con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, ¿Por qué soy el único que debe usar esto?

-Te queda lindo, Ray. – le halagó con una sonrisa, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de su parte. – Ay, ¿Por qué lo hiciste!

-Cállate, antena. – bufó él, mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojado. Emma le tomó ambas manos, cuando Mujika empezó la ceremonia.

Ray se sentía feliz, avergonzado por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, pero feliz, al fin y al cabo. Y eso lo demostró con una pequeña sonrisa, tenue pero sincera. Algo de lo que Emma se dio cuenta, y le enterneció.

Norman deseó tener una cámara a la mano en ese momento. Sonju sólo podía sonreír y mirar con extrañeza a ese par, sin duda, peculiar.

-Los declaro marido y mujer… Ya puede besar al novio. – mencionó, divertida Mujika. Emma cargó en brazos a Ray, nuevamente, para besarlo en los labios.

Ray no se hizo del rogar, y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Emma, haciendo más apasionado el beso y de paso, el momento. Norman, Sonju y Mujika aplaudieron y vitorearon a la feliz y recién casada pareja.

Porque para Ray, ella siempre fue _**un rayo de luz**_. Y para Emma, él siempre fue su sostén en la tormenta.

Por otro lado…

\- ¡Ay, adoro los finales felices! – exclamó alegre el pequeño demonio. El dragón solamente rodó el ojo.

Después de todo para él, esos dos eran sumamente interesante.

Y cuando el beso terminó, Emma le preguntó en un susurro a Ray:

\- ¿Habrá noche de bodas?

Él se ruborizó, sin embargo:

-Por supuesto.

Ya estuvo que habría antenitas o cíclopes somnolientos, pero eso chicos, es otra historia.


End file.
